Gamera
Gamera is a giant turtle Kaiju and is one of very first Kaiju to appear on Terra. He is currently one of the original Eight Guardians of Terra and is the Kaiju of Water. 65 Millions years ago, he and the other guardians defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. 77,000 years ago, Gamera and the others were forced to defeat the Eighth Guardian after he went rogue, resulting in the remaining guardians to sacrifice their souls to save the humans race from extinction. Appearance Gamera's appearance resembles a turtle, in this case being a bipedal turtle having muscular arms and legs, having five clawed figures and five clawed toes. His skin is similar to Godzilla's. Like regular turtles, Gamera has a flat shell on his back. His jaws are lined sharp teeth but he also has a pair of large tusks in his lower jaw. Gamera's eyes are green. His chest is armored like his shell. Gamera also has a short, thin, reptilian tail like normal turtles. On his elbows, Gamera has two spikes jutting out, one on each elbow. Personality Being one of the original first eight Kaiju to inhabit Terra, Gamera is a wise and benevolent creature who was dedicated to safeguarding Terra and its inhabitants before the events of the Toba Catastrophe. After sacrificing his soul to the Tree of Life along with his siblings, he has shown to still posses some concern for the humans, such as when the Earth Defenders and Earth Conquerors were brought to Earth Land, but was shown to not be hasty to when Tornaq suggested they should act, arguing that they weren't as strong as they were back when they were still alive. History Gamera was created millions of years ago along with the other original Eight Guardians of Terra. Years after Terra was created, the Tree of Life came into existence and created Gamera and the other guardian Kaiju. Like his siblings, he was given an element to keep balance and order on Terra, in Gamera's case he was given the element of water. During the Late Cretaceous Period, King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah invaded Terra in a joint attack, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Gamera and the other guardians battled the two space Kaiju and successfully defeated them, sending King Ghidorah into retreat while DesGhidorah was sealed away beneath Infant Island by Gigamoth. About 77,000 years ago when the first civilizations had appears around the world, one of the eight guardians when rogue and caused great destruction, resulting in another mass extinction, resulting in 10% of the human race remaining. Gamera and the other guardians fought against their former comrade and sealed in away and sending him into outer space to prevent anymore destruction. In order to save the rest of the human race, Gamera and the remaining guardians sacrificed their souls to the Tree of Life, which managed to restore the human population. Gamera and his fellow guardians where placed in a state of limbo as they watched over the humans on Terra as well as other universe. Synopsis Post-Trilopod War Arc Ten months after the Trilopod War, the last of the templates dedicated to the Eight Guardians of Terra still stands on Monster Islands. Before Godzilla is about welcome Manda into the Earth Defenders, they discus how the Eight Guardians of Terra defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. In 2016, after both the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors had been sucked through a magic circle from Terra to Earth Land, Gamera and his fellow guardians are observing Godzilla through a glass orb as the King the of the Monster reawakens in the Fairy Tail guildhall. As Tornaq suggests that they should take action, Gamera argues that they might not be strong enough to be able to do so until they're arguing is stopped by Raiga. Soon after they consult Orochi, the group encounters the first master of the Fairy Tail guild: Mavis Vermillion, who suggests that Godzilla and the Earth Defenders should stay in Earth Land with Fairy Tail. The group gives Mavis's idea a chance while they attempts to locate SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. The guardians continue to watch over the stranded Earth Defenders and they eventually join Fairy Tail. Tenrou Island Arc In Earth Land, on Tenrou Island during the S-Class Wizard Trial, the Shobijin tell the Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Straussabout Gamera and the other Guardian Kaiju, they tell the take-over mages about the history of the Eight Guardians of Terra. Back in their own dimension, Gamera and the other guardian kaiju oversee the battle that is taking place on Tenrou Island. Most of the group believes that they are unable to help the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail, being unable to do much in their current state of power. However, Orochi has a plan that will tip the battle in favour of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. When the other guardians realise what the plan is, they are shocked ass they haven't done anything like it before and have 50 percent of working. Orochi states that time is of essence given the situation they are in and eventually the other guardian kaiju agree to go forward with the plan as they focus upon Mothra Lea's cocoon Abilities Immense Strength: In the past, Gamera possessed great strength. Along with his fellow guardians, he was strong enough to send King Ghidorah into retreat as well being able to combat the corrupted guardian kaiju. 'Plasma Fireball:'Gamera's special move, in the throat oxygen and plasma energy from the body's chamber are combine and compressed together. The condensed energy is ejected from the mouth as a fireball with a Ultra Discharge phenomenon. 'High Plasma:'Gamera's plasma fireball shot at an output of at least 120% its normal power. It was used in the first movie after absorbing fire from the explosion in the oil refinery and in the second after inhaling the oxygen rich atmosphere. The second instance showcased Gamera's lung power as his inhale created hurricane force winds. 'Ultimate Plasma:'Gamera summons energy from the Earth, mana, and absorbs it into his body, pushing the limits of his Plasma Furnace to the point that Gamera's Plastron (the covering on his stomach) opens and the energy is expelled outward. It is said it can only be used once during Gamera's lifetime, whether this is because of the strain on his body or the effects on the Earth is unknown. Due to the large amount of mana absorbed the technique has adverse affects on the global ecosystem resulting in the outbreaks of Gyaos worldwide. Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Eight Guardians of Terra Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju